


Coming Home from the Ferris Wheel

by kendra189



Series: Love, Simon - Simon's Bravery Series [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Simon POV, movie-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra189/pseuds/kendra189
Summary: Bram showed up to the Ferris Wheel and he and Simon had a great evening together, officially starting their relationship together.Simon drops Bram off and goes home feeling transformed by his evening and decides to share with Nora.This work is part of my "Simon's Bravery" series - to be read after "The Ferris Wheel" :)
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Love, Simon - Simon's Bravery Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024117
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Coming Home from the Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is a very quick one-shot that’s a bit of a departure from my normal style. It kind of popped into my head as I was writing Chapters 2 and 3 to my other story “When they’re both ready” and wouldn't leave, so I wrote it out, real quick.
> 
> It’s short, but I hope it’s a fun read!
> 
> FYI - this is SUPER Fluffy :)

“Goodnight, Simon.” Bram says after kissing me again and gets out of the car.

I can’t even believe this. It still feels unreal. Blue is Bram. Cute, Literary, Kind, Smart, Quiet, Adorable Bram. And he showed! I honestly, really didn’t think I would meet Blue tonight. I thought for sure I would be left heartbroken and alone, but at least with some closure. Best case scenario, I _would_ meet Blue and it would be some quiet person from our year that I had overlooked in all my guessing and maybe he'd want to spend some time with me.

Even in my wildest fantasies of finally having Blue, I never imagined it would be someone as amazing as Bram. I mean, I knew I would love Blue no matter what. I know and love him so well already that was never in question. But adding all of Bram's amazing qualities to the mix just takes it all above and beyond.

I hadn't overlooked Bram. As I told him tonight, he had definitely been a prime candidate for a short while. But after his Halloween party, and thinking he was straight, I actively avoided looking at him for fear of confusing my brain. No need to add a second crush to my life when I had already fully given my heart to Blue. And Bram is so cute. But I fretted for nothing. Tonight went better I could have ever dreamed.

Bram came. He’s known I’m Jacques for …. well, since the beginning of our emails, apparently, _and_ he’s okay with it. He wants to be with me. He feels the same way about me as I feel about him. I honestly can’t believe this is my life.

Also, has he really had a thing for me since freshman year? That seems so unbelievably amazing that I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around it.

God, talking to him tonight was so easy. And exhilarating.

So was kissing him. And I got to kiss him so much tonight. I kissed him several times. And he kissed me several times. I just feel so happy. I’m so excited to spend time with him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next... Wow. Is this what true happiness feels like? Still feels so unreal.

I can’t seem to get my brain to stop replaying every single moment from tonight. I drive home on a cloud. I’m not sure I’m ever going to come back down.

I walk into the house and head to the living room to say hi to my parents and Nora before I escape to my room. They already congratulated me about Cabaret while still at school so I know I don't have to have that conversation again. I’m still smiling uncontrollably to myself, though. I know I must look a little ridiculous but I don’t care.

Tonight’s not the night to tell them about how much my life changed today. I’m still too giddy and I want a minute to gather my thoughts and decide how best to tell my parents about the Creeksecrets aspect of it all.. without _actually_ telling them about Creeksecrets. It’s going to require a finesse I just don’t have the brain power for right now. I’m still too high on the awesomeness of finding out who Blue is.

I stop in the doorway of the room and lean against the doorframe. My mom notices my presence first and pauses the movie they’re watching and all three look over at me.

“Hey Si! How was the rest of your night?”

Before I have a chance to answer, Nora immediately puts the popcorn in her lap dramatically to the side and juts forward to perch on the front edge of the couch cushion, suddenly very invested in me.

“YES, Si. _How was your night??”_ She repeats my mom’s question very dramatically. To be fair, she knows the stakes. My mom does not.

I’m surprised by how emphatic she is in her question, but I suppose I shouldn’t be. I know she saw my post on Creeksecrets inviting Blue to the Ferris Wheel. She never talked to me about it since I posted it, but I really shouldn’t be surprised that she wants to know if my guy came through for me.

I consider playing coy or just ignoring her, but apparently I can’t help myself as this huge grin immediately erupts on my face in response to her question as I’m flooded by the euphoria once again. I feel like I might actually cry, I’m so happy.

Nora sees my grin and jumps so high off the couch that it catches me, and both our parents entirely off guard.

“YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!” she squeals, now standing on her feet.

“I knew it!! I knew he’d come!!” She’s grinning so hard, she seems really genuinely thrilled for me.

I’m honestly touched that she cares this much. I mean, I know she loves me, I’m her brother, but this reaction is so genuine and authentic and caring, that I’m a little taken aback.

I’m pretty lucky to have her as a sister. She’s nice and sweet and thoughtful and generous and seems to really want me to be happy. This is pretty amazing of her. I think about my other friends and how disengaged some of them are from their siblings. Not for the first time, I feel grateful to have a sister I actually like, and whose company I enjoy.

Right then and there, I make the decision to tell her everything.

This seems like a real opening to start a new chapter with her. Be a kinder, more caring and considerate brother to her as well and maybe even start to develop a bit of a friendship with her. I want to know about her life too. When good things happen for her, I want to be there cheering her on. And when bad things happen to her, I want to be a good support for her too.

“Okay, Come with me..” I say and make a gesture with my hand for her to follow me out of the room.

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Nora looks shocked and thrilled. “ _Really!?_ Ok yay!!!!”

She immediately turns to our parents and says “Night!” and she’s standing right by my side within a second, fully abandoning them and whatever movie they’re watching.

My parents looks completely stunned.

In their defense, Nora and I just had an entire conversation based on a wordless understanding they’re not privy to. In twenty seconds, all they’ve learned is that something huge and great happened to me tonight.

“What. Wait! Wait a minute! We want to hear ‘everything’. What is going on?” My mom says frantically.

My dad just looks confused and alternates his gaze between his children and his wife. My mom, on the other hand, looks desperate to find out what she’s being excluded from.

I think about it. I don’t want to sit through and be subjected to a full grilling tonight. But I really don't want to wait to share this with them. They’re my parents and I got the best news ever tonight. I should share this with them. Plus, if Bram is going to be around from now on, my parents will meet him very soon. May as well be honest now. Set the stage for tomorrow’s grilling for details I will inevitably get.

I turn back to them and simply say “Well, um…. Well, I guess I have a…. _boyfriend_.” With that, I’m grinning like an idiot again. I can't help it.

My parents look completely astonished but my father’s face quickly changes into a proud grin.

“What? _Who_?” My mother starts. “We want to hear about him!”

“Alright, I promise you I will tell you both all about him, his name, and how we got together… _tomorrow_. I’ll tell you tomorrow over breakfast before I have to head back to school for Cabaret. _Nora gets to know now_. ”

I look over at Nora who is beaming with pride at being included. I’m glad for that. I got Blue today. If I improve my relationship with Nora as well? Icing on top of the cake.

My mom looks thoroughly unsatisfied with that answer but simultaneously proud that her children are bonding so she decides to say nothing. I’m still looking at my parents as I gently put my hand on Nora’s back and guide her out of the room. My dad just smiles at me and takes the remote out of my mom’s hands.

Nora practically flies up the stairs and floats into my room, setting herself up cross-legged on my bed. I take a seat on my desk chair.

I look over at her and she looks like she’s bursting at the seams.

“WHO WAS IT?” She blurts out, smiling.

“Bram Greenfeld.”

“Oh _Wow_!! Really? He’s sooooooo cute!”

I laugh, “Yeah, he really is. Isn’t he? So! Do you wanna hear the _whole_ story?”

She smiles hugely as she just silently nods. 

I glance quickly at my door to make sure it's really closed and then I tell her everything. Starting from the very beginning.


End file.
